fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Życie mojej Drużyny
Sekenuva obudził się wcześnie rano i przeciągnął się w łóżku. Kolejny piękny dzień. Wstał i polazł do kuchni, gdzie Guurahk właśnie coś przyrządzał. -Co robisz? - zapytał zaspany toa Energii. -Niespodziankę – odparł z nieudaną tajemniczością Guurahk. Tak, co tydzień niespodzianką był kebab z protofali (mikrofali) z muaka dla całej drużyny. Pomijając fakt, że drużyna składała się z trzech osobników. Ale Seke i tak był wdzięczny Guurahkowi, że dzięki niemu raz na tydzień mogli coś normalnego zjeść. Toa Energii poszedł obudzić Wiraxa, który jak zwykle spał twardo jak kamień. -Wstawaj Wiruś, Guurahk robi normalne jedzenie. -Spadaj, dzisiaj jest niedziela.. -Jaka niedziela?! Przecież we wszechświecie BIONICLE nie ma dni tygodnia! Zresztą przecież pragnę ci przypomnieć, że weszliśmy do portalu specjalnie, żeby nie było czegoś takiego jak „od poniedziałku do wtorku”, także wstawaj. Gurcio będzie zawiedziony, jeżeli nie spróbujesz jego dania. -Dobra, wyjdź, bo chcę się przebrać. -Pancerza nie da się zdjąć, geniuszu! To znaczy da się, ale nie ma tu sklepów jak np. H&M czy Reserved, wstawaj i nie szukaj wymówek. Po kilku chwilach Wirax wyszedł spod kołdry z futra fenrahków. Ziewnął i przygotował stół. Zaraz potem wszedł Guurahk z tacą, ale nie z tym co zawsze, lecz z egzotycznie przyrządzonym ptakiem gukko. Wiraxowi i Sekenuvie szczeny opadły. -LOL! Ale to wielkie! - zawołał Wirax nie dbając o dobór słów. -WOW! Gurciu, tym razem naprawdę poważnie się wziąłeś za robienie śniadania! - Rahkshi dezintegracji uśmiechnął się dumnie. -Tak, umiem zaskakiwać, nie? Wiedziałem, że będziecie pewni, że znowu przyżądzę to samo, dlatego dzisiaj postanowiłem przypomnieć nam dawne czasy, jak to mieszkaliśmy razem na Hawajach. Mniejsza z tym. Jedzcie! Wirax wsuwał jak głodny manas, a Sekenuva spokojnie i z zadowoleniem jadł ptaka Gukko. Nareszcie normalny posiłek. Ledwie skończyli jeść i padli na ziemię jak martwe kikanalo. Tak się opchali, że nie byli w stanie wstać. Lecz kiedy się obudzili do drzwi ktoś zadzwonił. Sekenuva poszedł otworzyć, choć z trudem się poruszał. Otworzył, a potem ze strachu odskoczył i z krzykiem upadł na ziemię. Przed drzwiami stała toa Dalu, toa nie lubiąca zbyt istot z innych światów, ale nie całkiem dlatego Seke się przestraszył. Ta kobieta ostatnio pobiła jego i jego drużynę za łowienie ryb w Ga-Metru. W sumie trudno się dziwić, ale na Ziemi nie było takiego zakazu. -Spokojnie, tym razem nie przybyłam wam oberwać pancerzy. Wiedzcie, że nie tracę czasu tak bezsensownie. Chcę was prosić o pomoc. - Seke z dumą wstał i rzekł: -Jasne, laska. Czego potrzebujesz? -Co?! -Nie ważne. Więc co cię tak trapi, że aż zalazłaś do Ini-metru prosząc nas o pomoc? -Możemy porozmawiać w domu? -Tak, jasne. Guurahk!! Przygotuj resztki ze smażonego gukko! - Sekenuva zaprowadził Dalu do salonu, gdzie Guurahk ze strachem przysunął trochę wyśmienitego dania do toa wody. -Nie, dziękuję, nie jestem głodna. Muszę wam coś powiedzieć... Gdzie Wirax? - zapytała Dalu ze zdenerwowaniem. Guurahk – odszedł na chwilę i wrócił z brakującym członkiem, którego kurczowo trzymał za tył szyji. -Nie, proszę... puść mnie... Dalu, nie bij mnie... -Nie po to przyszłam. Chciałam wam opowiedzieć o kłopocie, który nawiedził Ga-metru. - wszyscy spokojnie usiedli – Zczęło się tak, że do miasta przybył gigantyczny rahi – Inirahk. - Toa Energii wzdrygnął się na myśl o tej bestii. - Musimy codziennie składać daniny temu dziwadłu, ale nasze zapasy się już kończą i potwór żąda już ofiar... - Dalu przełknęła ślinę - … z agori i matoran wody. -Ale przecież to dziwadło je wszystko! - zauważył Wirax -Co on zwariował? -Obawiam się, że makuta Chirox go zmutował, kiedy atakował Karda Nui. Wiemy też, że tylko potężni wojownicy mogą go zatrzymać. Niestety, nikomu się to jeszcze się nie udało. Ale wy jesteście bardzo cwani, no i macie taki zdolności, jakich nie ma nikt na całej Spherus Magna. Tylko wam się to może udać, jeżeli ktoś w ogóle może go zatrzymać. -Ekstra. - Guurahk klasnął w ręce – No to zrobimy co się da. Chłopaki, zmówcie pacierz i idziemy na tego bydlaka. - Sekenuva i Wirax poszli za swoim liderem. Wiedzieli, że on poprowadzi ich do zwycięstwa (heh, nie ma jak żartobliwy poetycki tekst). Część 2 GULP! - Jedyny dźwięk jaki wydobył się z gardeł drużyny. Wielka bestia patrzyła się z zaciekawieniem na trzech małych, nic nie znaczących ludzików, które zaraz zje. Ruszył ledwie łapą, a cała trójka odskoczyła z wrzaskiem. Co gorsza nieopodal stała toa Dalu i patrzyła się z niepewnością na trzech dziwaków z Ziemi. -No dobra bestyjko, czeka cię zguba! - wrzasnął Wirax i rzucił się z okrzykiem na potwora. Inirahk odbił wojownika i ruszył na drużynę Ghuurahka, który głęboko się nad czymś zastanawiał. Zapytał się Sekenuvy co go najbardziej pasjonuje. -Eeeee... Energia - odrzekł Toa Energii nie rozumiejąc o co chodzi rahkshi dezintegracji. -A zatem co cię dołuje? -No, brak energii... - Odrzekł Seke. Rozległ się wrzask Wiraxa, który upadłszy na ziemię uciekł przed łapą potwora z energii. -Pamiętam jak kiedyś powiedziałeś, że Inirahki to jakby tylko twoi starsi bracia nie posiadający pancerza i nie miejący mocy. Tak jakby twoje duchy. A jeżelibyś tak... - Guurahk przerwał, bo następny krzyk Wiraxa uchylającego się przed ciosami energetycznego smoka go rozproszył. -Cicho!!! - chórem zakrzyknęli Guurahk i Sekenuva. -Łapię, stary. - odrzekł z uśmiechem toa. Aktywował Inikę i począł wysysać energię z Inirahka, który zwolnił i upadł. Stracił swoją umiejętność mówienia i uderzania podmuchami. Pozostały mu jednak resztki siły. Guurcio wystrzelił strumieniem ze swojej buławy dezintegracji, co zdarło wastwę skóry z bestii. Wirax w biegu krzyknął: -Zakryć uszy! - Wirax w biegu rzucił bombą ultradźwiękową w potwora. Wszyscy w pobliżu zatknęli uszy, a wybuch bomby ostatecznie dobił stwora. Nic się przez chwilę nie działo, aż nagle wybiegły Ga-Matoranki z transparentem "Niech żyją bohaterowie". - No to zaliczyliśmy potworka chłopaki! Piona! - Sekenuva radował się, że weszli w łaskę Dalu. Dalu akurat szła ku nim. O dziwo na twarzy malował się jej uśmiech. - A więc potraficie coś oprócz zchowywań jak totalne gamonie. - Hehe, laska, my wszystko umiemy. - Stwierdził Guurahk. - Zapraszam was do siebie. - Jednak gdy już doszli do Ga-Metru okazało się, że potwór zniszczył chatkę Dalu. - No to chyba będziesz musiała zamieszkać u nas na jakiś czas. - powiedział nieśmiało Wirax. - Możesz spać u mnie. - Nie ma mowy abyś spał na ziemi z mojego powodu! - A kto powiedział, że na ziemi? - podchwycił Sekenuva rozumiejąc o co chodzi Guurahkowi - Wirax ma duże łóżko, pomieścicie się tam. - Seke... słuchaj mam taką sprawę... chodź na chwilę. - Guurcio i Toa Energii odeszli nieco od Dalu i Wiraxa. - I jak, Sekuś, co o niej myślisz? - Och, z pewnością się nada. - umiechnął się toa - Czuję, że ona lubi taki typ osób, a Wirek lubi każdy typ dziewczyny od kiedy przemieściliśmy się do tego wszechświata. Mówię ci, coś na pewno z tego wyjdzie. Część 3 Zaczął się kolejny dzień. Sek nie wytrzynał w łóżku i pobiegł do kuchnim gdzie zastał już Guurahka który przyżądzał jakieś egzotyczne danie. -Co pichcisz? - spytał Toa Energii. -Pieczę małpę brakas - Gurcio dumnie wyciągnął pachnące danie. Z uśmiechem patrzył na swoje dzieło. -Ach, byłbym zapomniał - Sekenuva wyjął zza pleców girlandy. -Ekstra, podrasujemy klimat. - ucieszył się rahkshi. zabrał część girland i rozwiesił je gdzieniegdzie w salonie, a resztą zajął się Sekenuva (reszta = kwiaty, malowidła i specjalny stół). Wszystko szło gładko. -Chyba nam się uda - stwierdził z satysfakcją Gurcio - salon wygląda przepięknie, musimy jeszcze tylko.. - Sekenuva szturchnął Guurahka. - Co? - Seke wskazał na Dalu, która spała wtulona do Wiraxa, który spał leżąc na plecah z uśmiechem. Niebieski rakshi rozpromieniał. - Stary... - zaczął - To będzie aż za proste zadanie. Trzeba powiększyć ten pokój, jest za mały dla naszej młodej pary. -Niema sprawy. Jak ich wyciągniesz na jakiś spacer to powiększę ten pokój i pomaluję ściany. Będzie normalnie tak romantycznie, że Dalu nawet nie zauważy, że postanowiła u nas zamieszkać. -Okej, nie budźmy ich, chodź. - Gurcio i Seke wyszli bezszelestnie. Byli niezwykle z siebie zadowoleni. Trzeba było czekać, aż ci dwaj się obudzą i krzykną... -Jesteśmy głodni! - wydobyły się dwa głosy z pokoju Wiraxa. Guurahk pobiegł po swoją potrawę, a żółto - pomarańczowy toa jak gdyby nigdy nic poszedł do salonu i zajął miejsce. Gdy Wirax i Dalu się pojawili ten pierwszy zapytał: -To jakaś specjalna okazja? -Eee... Czemu pytasz? - spytał Sekenuva udając głupiego. -Bo jakoś tu strasznie egzotycznie wygląda, no i nigdy nie pojawiasz się pierwszy przy stole. -No wiesz, Dalu u nas nocuje i nie chcieliśmy wywrzeć złego wrażenia - "A zwłaszcza ty" dodał Sekenuva w myślach. -Ach tak. - Wirax usiadł, Dalu również. -Gdzie Guurahk? - zapytała toa wody. W tej samej chwili w pokoju Guurahka poleciała muzyka "I like to movet". Dalu i Wirax ledwie powstrzymywali śmiech, a Toa energii zrobił zdziwioną minę. -Sory, sory, sory, sory, nie ten utwór - to był zawstydzony głos Ghuurahka, chwilę póżniej przełączył na Afromental. Wszyscy odprężyli się, a Seke odetchnął z ulgą. Rahkshi wszedł uroczyście do pokoju z potrawą. Dalu spojrzała na niego i rzekła: -To jest wielkie! Smakowicie wygląda. -Wszyscy zaczęli jeść. Kiedy zabrzmiał refren (I pray for love) Wirax zerknął na niebieską toa, a ona na niego. Oczywiście i Guurahk i Sekenuva udali że tego nie widzieli. Już w głowie obmyślali kolejną część planu zeswatania ich ziemskiego przyjaciela z piękną toa. Część 4 Seke do późna nie mógł spać, bo Wirax i Dalu całą noc gadali i śmiali się z wszystkiego. Rano obudził go Guurahk, po którym widać było, że również był niewyspany. -Musimy zaplanować co trzeba przygotować.-rzekł przyćpanym głosem. -Ach tak. - odrzekł Sekenuva. Wyskoczył z łóżka i pobiegł do kuchni. Tam zabrał się za doprawianie kotleta z rekina Takea. Bardzo mu to wyszło. Nagle z sąsiedniego pokoju dobiegł go wrzask Guurahka: -SEKEEEE!!! - Toa Energii pobiegł sprawdzić co było przyczyną krzyku. Sam krzyknął gdy doszedł do pokoju Wiraxa i zobaczył puste łóżko. Odruchowo wyjął swoją broń, ale że był to tylko odruch, natychmiast ją schował. -Gdzie oni mogli się podziać? - zapytał roztrzęsiony rahkshi. -Bo ja wiem? Przez ich nocne rozmowy ledwie zasnąłem. - odparł Sekenuva marszcząc to, co uchodziło za brwi. -Chodźmy ich poszukać. - rzucił Gurcio. Obaj przyjaciele wyszli z domu i ruszyli przed siebie. Szukali ich we wszystkich zaułkach Ini-metru, ale nikogo nie znaleźli. W pewnym momencie ktoś za ich plecami krzyknął: -Ejej, koledzy! - "To tu znają takie słowo? Myślałem, że niema kolegów, tylko od razu przyjaciele" myślał rozdrażniony Sekenuva. Obaj z Guurahkiem się obrócili i zobaczyli białego przezroczystego wojownika w hełmie. -Słucham. - odrzekł Sekenuva. -Wiecie, bo ja jestem z innego wszechświata. - powiedział ciut zmieszany wojownik. -Można się tego domyślić, że nazwałeś nas kolegami a nie przyjaciółmi. My też jesteśmy nie stąd.-ucieszył się Guurahk. -Tak? Ekstra! Może mi powiecie gdzie mógłbym znaleźć jakiś hotel? -Tu niema czegoś takiego. Możemy powiększyć nasze mieszkanko i dorobić jeszcze jeden pokój. - zaproponował rahkshi. -Super! Jesteście naprawdę hojni! -Niema sprawy. Ale na początek - jak się nazywasz? - zapytał Toa. -Na imię mi Disholahk. Z łaski swojej zdradźcie mi swoje imiona również. -Ja sem Sekenuva. - powiedział zadowolony Seke i wyciągnął rękę. -Jestem Guurahk. - Gurcio zrobił to co Seke. Nareszcie pojawił się nowy członek do drużyny. -No dobrze. Mam przejść jakąś... no nie wiem, próbę żeby stać się jednym z was? - zapytał Disholahk. -Znajdź na początek takiego pomarańczowego faceta i niebieską hipiskę. - rozkazał Gurcio. Nowy członek drużyny zbladł, że wyglądał jak Gelu. -O kurczę, to chyba ci, których wziąłem do niewoli. - wypowiedział ze wstydem. -E tam, nie przejmuj się, jak tych dwóch znam to Wirax nauczył Dalu grać w kółko i krzyżyk. - stwierdził łagodnie Guurahk. Prawda okazała się dokładnie taka sama. Dalu i Wirax siedzieli i ze śmiechem grali w tą dziadowską grę. Czesc 5 Uwaga! Ta część opowiadania jest niekanoniczna, z wyjątkiem wejścia Avorahka. -Wiec jak trafiles do tego wszechswiata?- Rozpoczal rozmowe Ghuurahk. -matka mnie wyslala po zakupy, wiec poszedłem do kauflandu, a w nim do takiego kiosku, któryśę okazal portalem do tego wsszechświata. No i zńąłążłem się tutaj. - dokończył Disholahk. -A po co wchodziles do tego kiosku? Zapytal ciekawsko wirax. -na szyldzie pisało: "Broń Boze nie wchodzic!". - odrzekł z lekkim wstydem Dish. -Ach, wszystko jasne- zachichotala Dalu. -Pozostaje tylko jedno: Witaj w druzynie! - radośnie wykrzyknął Sekenuva. disholahk uśmiechął się. -No dobra! co robimy?! - zapytał z wesolością. -To co zawsze. JEMY!!!! - wykrzyknal rahkshi dezintegracji. Wtem ktos zapukal do drzwi. - Ech, goscie zawsze wiedzą jak zepsuc uroćżyśtóść - westchnąl toa enrgii. Zszedł na dół, otworzył drzwi i powitał gościa: -Czego? - przed drzwiami stał czarny toa z kanohi Kraakhan. Zapytał się grzecznie: -M-mogę wejś-ś-ć?- Seke miał miękkie serce więc wpuścił wojownika, który ledwie wszedł i krzyknął: -Mam was, ścierwa tego świata! - Sekenuva zrobił zdziwioną minę, a wojownik westchnął. -Ciągle mi się tak robi. Nikt nie chce mnie gdzieś wpuścić, uważając, że jestem wrednym bydlakiem nie mającym za grosz rozumu. Toa Energii z uśmiechem odpowiedział: -Nie martw się, w tym domu wszyscy tacy są. Chodź, zaprowadzę cię i pokażę gdzie będziesz spać. - gdy doszli do salonu, gdzie trwały wielkie spekulacje na różny temat, krzyknął: -Silence! wszyscy obrócili się ku niemu. -To ijet nazs nyowy cyłonek dyruzuny - Sece kręciło się w głowie. Bolała go już gdy wracali z Dalu i Wiraxem, ale nie zwracał na to uwagi. Usłyszał jeszcze tylko głosy Guurahka, Dalu i Wiraxa "Co jest?" oraz Disholahka i Toa Teridaxa "On zawsze tak bełkocze?". Potem wszystko się rozmyło. No i teraz do akcji trafia mistyczny sen zwiastujący przyszłość. Seke stał ze swoją drużyną, tyle że nieruchomą. Oczywiście, jak w W każdym Mistycznym Śnie byli na polance. No i, tak dla oryginalności w tym śnie był prorok: Matoranin z mieczem świetlnym. Przemówił: -Cześś. Ty i twój tEAm maciIIIe zHRobić rozróbę, bo włAśNie zŁŁy Maukuta przejął mAtorańskoŚŹść. -Mały pokemonie, nie wychodzi ci mówienie slangiem. No, ale zrobimy co się da. -Co się da zrobi tEn, ktÓuRRRy właZSśnie pRZyszedł. Ty MAsZ rozwalić tYjlkOOOO stwoRKa z iMIieniem TuYoeyT. -Chwila, Tuyet już przecież nie żyje! -No to powiezdmy, jak to natrętni księża mówią, że to wysłnanik SzHTAna. - matoranin walnął maską w ziemię i Sekenuva się zbudził. Obok niego na ziemi leżał zamiast tego co niedawno wszedł toa Kwasu, który najwyraźniej też się przewrócił, więc wstał i powiedział: -Jestem Gilford. Miałem sen, żeby rozwalić Tercia, a wy - wskazał na drużynę - macie zniszczyć Tuyet, która ponoć ożyła. -Chwila, chwila, chwila, chwila, kolego. - wystąpił Guurahk - Wchodzisz do nas, po chwili ty i Seke padacie na podłogę, a wstajesz jako ktoś inny i nam wyznaczasz zadanie? -Bardzo przepraszam, ale ja tego nie chciałem. Poza tym to gra o los wszechświata. Możecie iść ze mną, lub zostać. Ale miałem wizję, a w tej wizji gość mi dawał instrukcje. Musimy stawić wszystkiemu czołu, a Teridax o tym wie. No i teraz jesteśmy wrogami publicznymi. - to wszystkich przekonało. -No to za mną. - Gilford powiedział i pobiegł. Wirax westchnął: -Gdyby to było opowiadanie, niewielu by się znalazło czytelników. Część 6 Cała drużyna z nowymi członkami biegła szeroką ścieżką przez las. Okazuje się, że Teridax ożył! Sekenuvie się to nie mieściło w głowie, no ale nie mógł nic zrobić. Na czele lecieli Gilford i Guurahk (czasem kwestionowany początkowy przywódca drużyny składającej się z Wiraxa i Seki). Oboje nic nie mówili. Disholahk nagle stanął i z zniecierpliwieniem spojrzał na kolegów. -Dokąd my tak właściwie biegniemy? - zapytał. Wszyscy spojrzeli po sobie. Nikt nie potrafił odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, więc pobiegli dalej, gdy nagle stało się coś strasznego. W pobliskiej wiosce powietrza eksplozja zabiła liczną grupę matoran i agori. Przed drużyną stanęła Toa Tuyet z armią... A teraz - przerwa na reklamy! (Scenariusz reklamy piwa) Wirax: (Z dumną piwą wypija łyk piwa z puszki) Narrator: Piwo "Dajłyka"... Dalu: (Podchodzi do Wiraxa, klęka przed nim) Achch.. NaRRAtor: Dzięki małemu łyku wydzielasz feromony, które przyciągają kobiety jak wyprzedaże... Wirax: (beka) Dalu: (jeszcze głośniej) Achchchch... Narrator: Jeżeli masz skłonność do bekania, to piwo jest dla Ciebie! Zniewalające zapachy, które beknięcie może wydzielać po tym piwie... (przybiega 50 toa i glatorianek wody z okrzykami ACHCHCHCH...) Narrator: Sam widzisz co robią. (Na plan wchodzi Guurahk) Guurahk: Dosyć tego zboczeństwa, dawajcie na antenę spowrotem nas, bo wszyscy już zaraz wyłączą TV. Poza tym mówiłem CI (wskazuje na Sekenuvę) żeby nasze przygody wstawić na Dysney Chanel, gdzie reklamy trwają max dwie minuty, a nie ten je(CENZURA!!!!!)ny TVN! Sekenuva: A ja ci pragnę przypomnieć, bo nie wiem, czy czasem nie powiało starością, że nie każdy telewidz ma tą diabelną kablówkę! Jak chcesz zbić kokosy, to myśl może jak biznesman, co? Guurahk: Ty chyba zaczynasz myśleć jak Hannah Montana, skoro... (nie zdążył dokończyć, bo Toa Energii rozwścieczony dał mu w ry... znaczy się w pyszczek. Rozpętuje się wściekła bójka... to jest walka o śmierć i życie) Wirax: (wśród kobiet ściskających jego pancerz patrzy z zadowoleniem na rakshi i toa walczących ze sobą. W następnym momencie budzi się ze swojego snu dalej stojąc) No tak, Wirax był jedyną osobą we wszechświecie, która potrafiła zasnąć, gdy ktoś go atakuje. Gilford pobiegł dalej, gdyż Tuyet go nie zauważyła. Tuyet stała ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami na ... Dobra, wszyscy wiedzą na czym. -Aresztuję was. - Powiedziała toa Wody. Sekenuva był jedyną istotą, która w tym momencie mogła się zaśmiać. -Tia, aresztować Wiraxa. No cóż, powodzenia. - orzekł Sekenuva. Tuyet zmierzyła go wzrokiem. Jej armia glatorianek błyskawic mhrocznie zerknęła na Toa Energii. Każda była gotowa go rozszarpać na rozkaz przywódczyni. Tuyet pstryknęła palcami. Glatorianki rzuciły się na Wiraxa. NAgle wszystkie się zatrZYMAŁY, wciągnęły powietrze, przez niby-nos i klęknęły przed Wiraxem, który otworzył usta, jednocześnie się uśmiechając. -To działa! - wykrzyknął. Nikt nie wiedział o co mu chodzi, ale Dalu zdawało się to nie obchodzić. Z furią walnęła swoją bronią w glatorianki i wystrzeliła wszystkie pociski ze swojego Cordaka. Glatorianki się rozpierzchły z krzykiem: "Ratunku, ta psychopatka powinna być zamknięta w domu wariatów!". Te krzyki, to najpiękniejszy dźwięĸ, jaki kiedykolwiek dotarł do ucha toa Energii. Toa wody była jednak niewzruszona. Walnęła z całej siły w ry... to znaczy oczywiście w pyszczek Wiraxa. Zaczęła wyzywać wojownika i kląć po matorańsku. Tuyet jednak zniknęła, podobnie jak Gilford. Guurahk rozkazał: -Tu rozbijemy obóz. A TY - wskazał na Dalu - opanuj się, nie jego wina, że wydziela takie feromony. - wtem Toa wody dała mu w r... PYSZCZEK i zaczęła go bić po brzuchu. Wyglądało to jakby miała czarny pas w karate. Toa energii nie mógł nic poradzić... a właściwie mógł, ale nie chciał. Zabawnie to wygląfdało. Część 7 W końcu Toa Wody się uspokoiła. Wyjęła ręce z brzucha poharatanego do końca rahshi. Wzięła głęboki wdech i usiadła. Gdyby wtedy Sekenuva nie podszedłby do niej, kontynuowała by masakrę. -Te glatorianki nic nie znaczyły. To one się do niego przylepiły z nieznanych powodów. Weź może zrób tutaj jakieś jeziorko, chciałbym się umyć. -Spadaj. - Dalu zerknęła na toa Energii robiącego K.O. (Kocie Oczka) i wzdychając stworzyła małe jeziorko. - Dobra, wypluskaj się tutaj, a na następny raz przyjdź po prostu do Ga-Metru na basen, nie na ryby. - Seke spróbował wyskoczyć z krzykiem z ubrań, ale że wiemy co można zdjąć w tamtym wszechświecie, natychmiast włożył to spowrotem. Wskoczył do baseniku, podczas gdy reszta rąbała drewno i ciężko pracowała, nieświadoma zagrożenia... Kolejna reklama tylko dla kobiet (Chociaż, jak się znajdzie jakiś facet który to kupi...)! Dalu: (psyka się wszędzie dezodorantem) Narrator: Dezodorancik Jestemsłit... Wirax: (klęka przed Dalu i wdycha powietrze) Narrator: Przyciąga DP (Drugą Połówkę) jak mecze w telewizorze. Oczywiście są efekty uboczne (na Dalu leci Turahk wyciągając ręce i z pseudo-językiem na wierzchu)... Dalu: )PSyka dezodorantem Turahkowi w oczy) Turahk: AAAAA!! (Zmienia kierunek lotu i wali w ścianę) nARRATOR: Wiesz co z nim zrobić. (Wchodzi Guurahk) Guurahk: ZNOWU?!! Ten TVN jest... jest...! Sekenuva: Chcesz w pyszczek?! (i sam obrywa od Guurahka) Dalu wstala szybko gdy się obudzila. Nie chciala jednak zobaczyc tego co zobaczyla. Arma rahkshi szla by zniszczyc ja i jej druzyne. Swoim ultra-krzykiem obudzila swoich towarzyszy. Wtem Mnostwo kul energi. Rozpetala się wredna walka. Nagle skads wystrzelil strumien swiatla, który porazil wszystkich rahkshi i unieruchomil. Sekenuva pomachal dlonia przed twarza pobliskiego. Nie poruszyl się, ani nie mrognal. Skads wyszedl zloty rahshi, ktory rozlazlym krokiem krecil swoja bulawa w palcach. -Lepiej sie stad wynoscie. - powiedzial nieznajomy rahshi. Sekenuva nieufnie powiedzial: -Dzieki za pomoc, ale kim jestes? - rahkshi swiatla odpowiedzial: -Nazywajcie mnie Avorahk, ziomy. Jestem raczej luzakiem... -Chyba luzerem- zachichotal Wirax, ale ucichl pod groznym spojrzeniem Guurahka. -Co cie do nas sprowadza? - zapytal Seke. -No coz, tropilem was. Czekalem na dogodny moment, zeby sie pokazac i wlasnie minal. -Ok. Mozesz do nas dolaczyc w probie wykurzenia Tuyet z tad. No to mamy umowe. - gdyby w BIONICLE wydzielana bylaby sina toby z avorahkiem ja to przypieczetowali. Część 8 Guurahk miał diabelnie dziwny sen. Śniło mu się, że jest artefakt do znalezienia. Postanowił więc ogłosić to swojej drużynie. -Ziomy! Mamy artefakt do znalezienia, bo znowu KTOŚ (ta aluzja miała podkreślić, że Guurahk nie lubi się chwalić) miał proroczy sen godny Głównego Bohatera! -Robi się coraz ciekawiej. - powiedział Disholahk. -Ale jaki artefakt? - zapytał Sekenuva. -Maska Armageddonu. -Czyli? - nie zrozumiał Wirax. -W twoim języku to będzie: Maska totalnego "bum! bum!". -Ekstra! A dokładnie gdzie jest ta maska? - zaciekawiła się Dalu. -W jakiejś T.J. -Co?! -Tajemniczej Jaskini - odpowiedział Sekenuva, który zawsze rozumiał co Guurcio chce powiedzieć. -No tooooo... Co my jeszcze tu robimy? - przekonał wszystkich do działania Dishol. Po jakimś czasie wszyscy dotarli do jaskini, w której ukryta była maska (Avorahk był jak żywy GPS). Znaleźli maskę, gdy nagle drogę zastawiło im dwóch toa. -Nie przejdziecie! - wykrzyknął jeden - Jestem Suvil, strażnik maski KNMWWNR. -Eee... Która Nie Może Wpaść W Niepowołane Ręce? - zagadywał toa Energii. -Ja jestem Drago. Jesteśmy honorowymi strażnikami tej maski. Mamy jej pilnować, dopóki nie nadejdzie koniec świata. "Honorowi strażnicy..." myślał Sekenuva "Aby pilnować tak potężnego artefaktu potrzeba przebiegłości, nie honoru. Ciekawe kto im dał tę pracę." Seke nie miał czasu na takie ceregiele. Zamachnął się bronią, by dać w pyszczek tej dwójce, ale Suvil był szybszy. Odparował cios Seki, złapał go za rękę, i krzyknął do przyjaciela: -Obódź Banderwila! Tylko delikatnie. - Drago kiwnął głową, wziął swoją bronią zamach i uderzył w sufit nad głową śpiącego, wysokiego i szerokiego na kilka metrów niszczyciela. Mnóstwo gruzu spadło na jego głowę, ale on otworzył tylko jedno oko, zamknął je i powiedział orzekł: "spadaj". Drago westchnął i powiedział: -Ci goście zabrali przepis na sałatkę z tuńczyka. Wtem istota nazwana Banderwil rzuciła się na drużynę. -Och, nie! Oni podarli ten przepis! - zagrzał Suvil. Okrutność Banderwila obecnie nie miał końca. Rzucał członkami drużyny, ale przy Dalu się zatrzymał. -Jeżeli istnieje miłość od pierwszego wej... - Wirax nie dał skończyć gigantowi tylko z wrzaskiem wytworzył pole energii wokół potworka, co go stanowczo osłabiło. -No dobra, bierzemy maskę KNMWWNR i spadamy. - oznajmił Guurahk. Seke uwięził dwóch honorowych (Sekenuva pluł tym słowem) strażników, zabrał maskę i krzyknął do Wiraxa: -Weź przestań się znącać nad tym biedym potworkiem! - on i reszta zwiali z jaskini, a dwaj strażnicy walili w ściany swoich więzień z energii. -Wy tchórze, przestraszyliście się, co? Możemy tu tkwić do końca świata, ale zachowamy honor... - wtem klatki z energii się dezaktywowały. Część 9 Dwaj wojownicy wstali z twardego podłoża jaskini. Trzeci (ten wielki) zasnął, gdy Wirax go wykończył. -Musimy odzyskać maskę! - wykrzyknął Suvil. -I znaleźć tą bandę zzłodzieji! - dodał Drago. -Lub w ramach konieczności - zabić! - uzupełnił Suvil. -Zabić?! Ale będzie jaaaaaaaaaaazdaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa(pięć minut później)aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - obudził się Banderwil. -Idziemy! - rozkazał Drago. Wyszli na zewnątrz i zaczęli tropić drużynę. Tymczasem Guurahk i reszta biegli przez las, bo gdzie indziej mieliby biegać? Szukali Tuyet, żeby zrobić pożądną rozróbę. Zmęczyli się jednak trochę później. Sekenuva założył maskę Bum-Bum. -Będą nas szukać. - powiedział Avorahk. -Wiem! Jak będzie trzeba, to się ich pozbędziemy. Musimy tylko czekać, aż Tuyet znowu zaatakuje. -Niema jak zwalić robotę na innych. - z zadowoleniem orzekł Wirax. Tuyet faktycznie zaatakowała, tylko tym razem ze swoimi klonami. Dalu jednak była właściwie pewna, że klony znowu poderwą Wiraxa, więc rozszalała się jak burza. Nie do pokonania, tak w praktyce.Tuyet traciła cierpliwość. Sekenuva rzucił się na nią i aktywował maskę. Dosyć wielkie "Bum" się zrobiło tuż przed Toa Wody. Odleciała do tyłu, wprost na Sekenuvę. Gdyby nie odskoczył, wszyscy by zaczęli gwizdać. Tuyet i Seke walczyli jak wściekłe lwy. No cóż, może jak wściekły lew (Tuyet) i lew, który za dużo zjadł. Toa energii wywołał jeszcze jeden wybuch, który wyczerpał przeciwniczkę. Jednak ona miała jeszcze jednego asa w rękawie. Pstryknęła palcami, a nagle dwie wielkie torpedu odpaliły się z niewiadomo skąd wprost na toa z planety Ziemi. W powietrze wyskoczył jakiś toa Grawitacji z Akaku i swoim miotaczem zamor rozwalił obie torpedy. Lądując spojrzał z nieufnością na Sekenuvę i resztę. Seke spojrzał na wybawiciela. -Dzięki za pomoc, ale kim jesteś? -Gdzie moje maniery. - toa Grawitacji powiedział z ironią i - Jestem toa Kubix, przywódca drużyny Avohkii, przestrzegam kodeksu toa, no i ja wiem co to honor! A i żeby nie było, nie zrobiłem tego dla ciebie. -No cóż, i tak dziękuję. Ja też wiem co to honor, tylko z niego nie korzystam. -A co do mojej drużyny... - wyszli strażnicy maski Armageddonu - ... mówią, że ukradliście coś, co nie jest wasze, co więce, to coś znajduje si obecnie na twojej twarzy. A więc jesteśmy zobowiązani to wam oebrać. Część 10 "Będzie rozróba." - Pierwsza myśl Sekenuvy. Przeciwnicy już szykowali bronie. Seke podszedł do Kubixa. -Gościu, mamy przewagę liczebną. - powiedział z uśmiechem. -My mamy jego. - odparł z obojętnością toa grawitacji i wskazał na wielkiego Banderwila. -Dobra, kurka wodna, robimy rozróbę! - wrzasnął Wirax i wskoczył na giganta. Wielki niszczyciel zajął się Wiraxem, Disholahkiem i Avorahkiem naraz. Suvil walczył z Guurciem, a Drago z Dalu. Sekenuva zajął się Kubixem. Zamienił maskę z KNMWWNR na Inikę, ale zanim zdążył ją aktywować, Kubix wpakował mu kulkę (zamor) w łeb. Sekenuva zdążył wyładować energię kulki zanim ta go zmieniła w bezmślnego niewolnika. Wypuścił dwie kule energii, ale Kubix jako świetny akrobata z łatwością ich uniknął. Nagle Dalu wykrzyknęła: -Stop!!! - wszyscy zamarli w pół ruchu - Tuyet gdzieś uciekła! Te słowa dały Sekenuvie prestekst do kłótni: -Gdybyście nie zaprzątnęli mi głowy jakimiś dziecinnymi sprawami, tobym się już jej pozbył! - wtedy zaczęła się bójka na pięści w pyszczek. Gdy się wszyscy opanowali, Wirax wpadł na pomysł: -Może by tAk zrpbić zakład kto pierwszy znajdzie Tuyet? Wjazd - dziesięć widgetów.Przy każdym spotkaniu podbijamy stawkę. I jak? Pomysł wydawał się doby. Wszyscy się rozeszli, co dało Sekenuvie nadzieję, że zapomnieli o masce "bumbum!", ale gdy to sprawdził, okazało się, że KUbix to zawodowy złodziej. Gdy to ogłosił drużynie Wirax odpowiedział: -No to zakłąd wzbogacony o walkę o maskę. - Wszyscy przyznali mu rację. Guurahk tymczasem czuł, że on i jego drużyna nareszcie mają coś dobrego do załatwienia. Część 11 Uwaga! Część jest niedokończona. Guurahk prowadził drużynę w stronę południa. Nie liczył, że Tuyet znowu sama przyjdzie do nich, ponieważ teraz drużyna honorowych miała maskę rozwalania. Nagle wszyscy się zatrzymali, ponieważ nieopodal stał rahkshi gniewu. Sekenuva doskoczył do niego, rozbroił i zmusił do pokazania drogi do legowiska swojego właściciela. No i właścicielem okazał się Ahkmou. Guurahk wpadł na pomysł, żeby zniszczyć rahkshi, aby pozostawić za sobą strach "strongmanów". No to go zostawili. ---- Kubix klęczał na wysokim urwisku. Szukał Tuyet, bo Akaku mu na to pozwalała. Nagle zaobserwował niebieską toa biegnącą niewiadomo gdzie. Po tym, jak Banderwil dmuchnął Sekenuvie maskę zniszczenia, łatwiej będzie pokonać Teridaksa. -Za mną!- krzyknął do drużyny i zeskoczył z urwiska. Suvil, Banderwil i Drago również to zrobili. Kubix w locie strzelił trzema zamorami, a Tuyet z łatwością je utopiła. Ani oni, ani drużyna Guurahka nie wpadli na to, że Tuyet będzie się opierać. No to w następnej chwili walnęła niemała fala w nich. Po chwili tarcza energii ich ochroniła, a nieopodal stali Guurahk z resztą. -No to jesteśmy kwita! - zakrzyknął Sekenuva i zaatakował Kubixa. Walka z nim trwała jednak 5 sekund. Uzbrojony w maskę "bum! bum!" toa grawitacji przygniótł energetycznego toa do ziemi i wywołał gigantyczny wybuch, który odrzucił Sekenuvę w drzewo. Kiedy upadł na brzuch Wirax doskoczył do niego i sprawdził jego stan. Światło oczu Seki się nie paliło. Nie oddychał. Słowem: był martwy. Partner Dalu spojrzał z nienawiścią na Kubixa i resztę. Wyciągnął broń i zaatakował Kubixa. Dalu walczyła z Drago, mając taki sam wyraz twarzy co Wirax. Guurahkowi zdawało się to takie nierealne. Sekenuva... zginął? Był właściwie zjednoczeniem dla drużyny, a teraz już go... nie ma. Wyciągnął swoją buławę i strzelił strumieniem dezintegracji w Suvila, który zręcznie się przed nim uchylił i rzucił bronią w rahkshi dezintegracji. Avorahk przez chwilę go oślepił, co dało Guurahkowi możność zabrania ciała toa energii ze sobą. Nikt nie dbał obecnie o sprawę z Tuyet, ani o cały wszechświat. Wszyscy walczyli by zabić. Reklama! (każdy będzie musiał skorzystać (to nie reklama kibla)) Narrator: Nagrobki Jestemaniołkiem to nowoczesna technika z holokronem, do którego dusaza zawsze będzie mogła wracać! Wyruszasz do nas? Nie śpiesz się, zawsze zdążysz! Guurahk: Nawet do śmierci Sekenuvy nie mają za grosz szacunku! BRać ich! (pojawia się drużyna i psuje studio). Część 12 Miał się odbyć pogrzeb. Drużyna Avohkii odpuściła i dalej szukała Tuyet. Tymaczasem w ziemi znajdowały się już zwłoki toa Eergii. Każdy z obecnych myślał tylko o dobrych chwilach spędzonych z Sekenuvą. Pod koniec pogrzebu każdy złożył ofiarę z odrobiny żywiołu, którym władał. NAgle pojawiła się maska Armageddonu na twarzy Seki. Wszyscy spojrzeli w stronę skąd maska się pojawiła. Stał tam Kubix opuszczający właśnie rękę oraz jego drużyna również nie wyglądająca na szczęśliwą. -Nie chciałem tego. Nie zamierzałem go zabić. Pozbawienie życia choćby najgorszego gangstera jest straszne. -Więc co próbowałeś, przygniatając Sekenuvę do ziemi i go rozsadzając?! - krzyknął ze złością Disholahk?! -Nie chciałem go zabić. Broniłem się. Złamałem kodeks i powinienem pójść na wygnanie. Również mój mentor sie nie ucieszy. I ciebie Diholakhu, ciebie Guhhraku a najbardziej, gdybym mógł przeprosiłbym Sekenuvę. -Taa... - Guurahk mimo wszystko wyglądał na wkurzonego. Gdy drużyna Avohkii odeszła, Wirax stał nad grobem i rozmyślał. O co chodzi? - zapytał Avorahk. Wirax wskazał na światełko, które się pojawiło i zaczęło pisać słowa: "Hej, bezmózgi, chyba wam mówiłem, że nie chcę, by moje ciało leżało w ziemi!!" wszyscy zrozumieli - to siła umysłu Seki pozwoliła na porozumienie się. Guurahk i Wirax zrozumieli jeszcze więcej - Sekenuva jako człowiek był buddystą. "Wirax, masz przecież mniej-więcej ten sam żywioł! Możesz przecież wchłonąć moje ciało i będzie gites. Twoja Siła się dwukrotnie powiększy! Dobra, kończę, bo tu w piekle biorą 1 zł. za minutę. No co za zdzierstwo!". Wszyscy stali jeszcze dwie minuty, a później odezwała się Dalu: -Sekenuva chyba chce byś to zrobił. Więc nie czekajmy dłużej, tylko zrób to i idziemy ratować matoran. - Wirax spojrzał na nią i faktycznie to zrobił. Wyciągnął rękę iw ciągnął jego ciało w siebie. Przeobraził się w smoka mającego właściwie posturę człowieka, błyszcząca skóra lśniła w promieniach słońca, a owy smok nie dzierżył żądnej broni. -Od teraz zwijcie mnie Daxeen! - zawołał. Reszta gwizdała i potakiwała głowami, każdy jednak odczuwał stratę po ostatnim śladzie po istnieniu brata. Guurahk Zaprowadził drużynę gdzie go nogi poniosły. A poniosły oczywiście do Tuyet, która siedziała nad jeziorem i płakała. Guurah i reszta byli zaatakować płaczącą osobę. Toa Wody spojrzała na nich i położyła się na ziemi. Poddała się. -Co tyy... - zaczął Daxeen. -Odzwyczaiłam się od zabijania. Nie cierpię tego. Niby nie ja go zabiłam, ale patrzenie na czyjąś śmierć... - zapłakała jeszcze głośniej, gdy nagle zaatakowała armia Inirahków. Daxeen pamiętał jak on, z Guurahkiem i Sekenuvą jako Wirax przeciw jednemu walczyli. Teraz wątpił, czy bez naczelnego Toa Energii uda im się odeprzeć ten atak, ale Seke był przecież teraz w nim. Nie znał swojej mocy, dlatego użył'na jednej z bestii. Rozpętała się burza, a grom walnął w potwora, który natychmiast zmarł. Armia Inirahków była jednak nie do odparcia. Daxeen odszedł na chwilę w ustronie i pomyślał. Kubix zabiła Sekenuvę, więc mógłby go ożywić! Skenuva jest w ciele Daxeena... Czyli nie widział go wcale ostatni raz! Tak się ucieszył, że zaczął wszędzie walić gromami. Pojawił się Kubix i reszta jego drużyny. Rózwnież walczyli. Tym razem wszyscy byli zjednoczeni. -Ty, ty gamoniowaty, taki z Akaku... - Kubix się odwrócił - O ty, właśnie. MAm plan, jak przywrócić życie Sekenuvie. Wyciągnij rękę do góry. -Z kogo chcesz zrobić pajaca? - zapytał trochę urażopny toa Grawitacji. Pół-ptak gromu zniecierpliwiony złapał Kubixa za rękę i myślał mocnop o Sekenuvie. pojawiła się kulka światła, która stopniowo się powiększała, ąż Seke zmartwychwstał. Kubix jeszcze tego nie zauuważył, bo zaatakował go rozwścieczony Inirahk. Powalił go, ale pod siłą wybuchu wywołanego przez maskę "bum! bum!" zginął. Kubix zerknął w stronę wybawcy, a potem spuścił głowę. -Uratowałeś mi życie, ja ci je niegdyś odebrałem. Udam się na wygnanie... - Sekenuva uderzył go z buławy energii i podniósł. -Poprawię ci humor mówiąc, że ja też niegdyś chciałem załatwić ciebie i twoich kumpli. Jesteśmy kwita. -Wcale nie, nie zrobiłeś tego. Jestem twoim dłużni... -Zamknij się! Mam kogoś zabić, żeby pokazać, że jesteśmy znów wrogami?! -... -No właśnie! Daj mi spokój i już o tym nie mówmy! Idziemy panowie, chwile mnie nie ma, a nagromadza się masa spraw i wszyscy wpadają w deprechę. Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Twórczość Sekenuvy Kategoria:Niekanoniczne opowiadanie